thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Return to Thundera - Part II
Return to Thundera - Part II is an episode from the original series of ThunderCats. Written by Peter Lawrence, it originally aired on September 5, 1989. Summary The Thundercats depart Third Earth for New Thundera, leaving Tygra and Pumyra behind to watch over the Cat's Lair and Tower of Omens. Meanwhile, the Ancient Spirits of Evil resurrect Mumm-ra, building a new pyramid on New Thundera. Story The ThunderCats and Snarfs are struggling to construct the New Cats Lair due to the frequent erratic tremors and gravitational fluctuations that are occurring all over New Thundera. Suddenly Snarfer rushes to the construction site with news that he has picked up a distress call on the Snarf Communicator. The call was made by Thunderian refugees who were making their way to New Thundera but were captured near Churning Canyon by Two-Time and are being held in Dome-Down. Lion-O, Cheetara and Snarf rush to the canyon to rescue their fellow countrymen while the rest of the Cats continue work on the lair. Inside the Great Beneath, Jagara makes every effort to stabilize the Mighty Gyroscope but is unable to do so without the regulator which Mumm-Ra took earlier. Meanwhile the evil mummy frees Grune from his tomb prison on Third Earth and transports him to Churning Canyon to intercept the ThunderCat trio. Lion-O and Cheetara fight hard but are no match for the mighty Grune. He smashes the Sword of Omens’ blade and then ties up the two ThunderCats to one of the churning rocks, hoping that they will be crushed by the other rocks. Lion-O instructs Snarf to quickly take the broken Sword of Omens to Bengali so that he may repair it. While making his way out the canyon, Snarf is captured by the blacksmith and scavenger, Char who pulls Snarf up into his ship, the Flying Furnace. Claiming the broken sword as his own, Char proceeds to repair the sword despite Snarf’s objections, and in a short time makes it as good as new. Cheetara senses that the sword has been repaired and Lion-O calls it to his hands. With the sword, the young Lord frees himself and Cheetara and engages in another battle with Grune. However, this time the sword’s repair appears to have endowed it with even more power, and thus Lion-O is able to defeat Grune and send him back to his tomb on Third Earth. The ThunderCats all convene back at New Cats Lair’s construction site where they thank Char for repairing the sword. Char in turn apologizes for initially wanting to keep the sword for himself. Characters Vehicles Locations Trivia Goofs Notable Quotes Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD * Season 2 Volume 2 DVD * Season 2 DVD * Seasons 1 & 2 DVD Episode Screenshots External Links *ThunderCats 1985 cartoon series on Wikipeida *Return to Thundera - Part II on IMDb *ThunderCats on ThunderCats.org Category:ThunderCats episodes written by Peter Lawrence Category:Season 4 (ThunderCats 1980s)